Bye-Bye Rivaille
by RieRei-09
Summary: Sudah 2 tahun aku menyukaimu/ Aku belum pernah tahu arti mencintai/ Hingga kau memberiku luka di hati akhirnya aku tahu arti cinta/ Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki orang lain/ Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku/ Maka dari itu aku akan mendukungmu dari belakang/ Hingga aku kehilangan nyawa untuk menyelamatka kekasihmu/ Cerita di adaptasi dari cerita cinta sang author


Bye

**Bye**

**Singeki no Kyojin **©** Isayama Hajime**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Hurt, Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Pairing Rivaille X Eren, OOC, AU, OOT Typo dimana-mana, rada geje, **

**Permintaan : Disaat membaca ini diharuskan mendengarkan lagu 'Release My Soul or Owaranai Melody' **

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Sore yang bertaburkan langit jingga, angin musim dingin yang membuat tubuh kedinginan, serta aroma langit merah yang sangat khas, membuatku mengerti arti kehidupan.

Pukul 17.00, seluruh kelas di SMP Rose telah kosong. Tinggal diriku yang berada di kelas 3-2, untuk menyelesaikan tugas yag di berikan oleh guru.

"Gawat, harus cepat selesai" Aku melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kiriku.

Sang pemburu itulah arti namaku, 'Eren Jaeger'. Aku bersyukur memiliki nama ini. Karna atau lebih tepatnya mungkin aku lebih suka memburu sesuatu yang berbau menantang untuk kukalahkan. Serta nama yang sangat melihatkanku sebagai laki-laki.

Tujuanku sekarang hanyalah cepat pulang dan istirahat. Tugas bodoh yang diberikan oleh guru menyebalkan_. 'Lebih baik aku bakar dan kusiram abunya kewajah guru itu saja daripada mengerjakannya'._

Bis yang menuju rumahku akan habis dalam waktu 18 menit lagi. "Jika, seperti ini aku tidak bisa pulang" aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku, karena frustasi dengan tugas itu.

Suara orang berjalan di koridor terdengar olehku. Mungkinkah hantu –serem- atau guru itu –yang ini lebih menyeramkan-. Gawat, jika tidak selesai sekarang mungkin aku akan jadi santapan harimau. Akan kukutuk guru bodoh tersebut.

Dari balik pintu yang terbuka muncullah seseorang yang bahkan tidak asing bagiku. Aku mengira diriku akan sendirian. Dugaanku salah, orang yang berada di kelasku saat ini adalah orang-

-yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

"Eren, kenapa kau masih disini?" ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku. "Ri-Rivaille, mau apa disini!?" aku gugup, karena hanya kami berdua yang berada di ruangan ini.

Wajah datarnya, serta wajah yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi dan termandikan langit sore membuatnya sangat indah. Laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi dibawah rata-rata dan telah berada di depanku adalah orang yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku dengan mudah.

"Hanya mengambil soal yang ketinggalan, Kau?" ia memulai pembicaraan dengaku. "A-aku sedang mengerjakan tugas!" aku masih gelagapan saat menjawab.

Ia menarik kursi yang berada di depanku dan berkata "Akan ku tunggu." ujarnya dengan duduk ala bangsawan. Wajahku memerah, aku melihat wajahnya, kenapa dia baik sekali, padahal saat di jam biasa dia selalu cuek dan kejam kepadaku, _'Apa dia kesurupan?_'

"Eren, mukamu memerah!?" ia kaget melihat wajahku yang merah padam karena senyumanya. "Ini efek senja jangan dipikirkan!" aku mulai mengerjakan tugas dan memalingkan wajah darinya karena sangat malu.

Sekitar 19 menit aku mengerjakan tugas yang tersisa. Aku menyelesaikannya. Tapi, kenapa disaat bis menuju rumahku harus habis.

"Argghhh! Kenapa harus kelebihan 1 menit, aku gak bisa pulang kalau begini?!" teriakku yang menggema di seluruh sekolah. "Mau kuantar?" Rivaille menawarkan tumpangan kepadaku.

"Tidak, aku akan merepotkamu!" tolakku dengan mengeluarkan Hp dari dalam tasku. "Aku akan menggunakan ini!" aku menujuk ke Hp-ku.

_Server yang anda panggil sedang di luar jangkauan. Silahkan coba lagi._

Tiiiiiiiit!Tiiiiiit~

_'Panggilanku tidak bisa masuk. HUAAAAAA! Bagaimana ini?!. Aku tidak mungkin meminta Rivaille, kan!. Apa aku harus menginap disini!?'_.

"Ayo kuantar!" dia menawarkan bantuan lagi. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku malu, kenapa aku harus menolaknya!?. "Maaf, jika merepotkan!" jawabku setuju.

Rivaille mengantarku hingga depan jalan rumahku. Karena rumahnya tiga blok dari rumahku. "Terima Kasih" aku mencoba melihatnya, Ujung rambut yang lembap karena udara dingin malam, serta mata yang sangat tajam. "Kalau begitu, Dagh!" ia melambaikan tanganya, aku membalas lambaian tanganya.

Pukul 18.39, aku tiba dirumah. Keadaan rumah yang kosong, membuatku bisa bebas untuk malam ini. Secarik kertas, menempel di depan kamarku.

_Kunci pintu. Makanan ada di microwave, hangatkan dulu. _

_Ibu_

Pesan yang ditujukan untukku merupakan pertanda jika keluargaku tidak akan pulang untuk malam ini.

Malam yang membosankan untukku._ 'Lebih baik aku berada di sekolah saja'._ Membuka laptop, dan melihat Anime, adalah hiburan satu-satunya yang ingin kumainkan.

_'Bosan'. 'Bosan!' _gerutuku. Wajah Rivaille muncul di kepalaku. Aku menutup laptopku dan menuju kamar.

Kulihat jam di kamarku. Pukul 22.47. _'cepat besok, aku ingin melihat Rivaille'_. Harapan terakhir sebelum aku menutup mataku untuk tidur.

Mentari menunujukkan sinar hangatnya. Pagi indah dengan hawa yang sejuk menenangkan hatiku. Pukul 08.10, aku telah berada di sekolahan. _'Rivaille belum datang'_

"Eren, pinjem PR-nya dong!" ku lihat orang yang memaggilku._ 'Armin?! Sejak kapan dia tidak mengerjakan PR?' _wajah pagi yang ceria kini menjadi lesu saat melihat Armin. "Armin, wajahmu itu, menusuk hatiku, tolong hentikan" tangan kiriku berisyarat_ stop_ dan tangan kananku memegang kepalaku_-facepalm-_ . "Kejam!" Armin mulai marah "Ini! Tidak biasanya kau tidak mengerjakan PR, padahal kau paling rajin bersama Bertholt" aku memberikan buku PR-ku kepadanya. "Aku harus ngebantuin paman Mike ama bib Nanaba pindahan semalam penuh!".

Pukul 09.10, dua temanku telah sampai, Rainer dan Bertholt. "Rai, Berth, udah ngerjain PR belum?" aku bertanya dengan wajah menggoda. "Udah!" Bertholt menjawab "Belum, pinjem , dong Berth!" Rainer mulai meminta kepada Bertholt. Kebiasaan yang tidak berubah.

Bel berbunyi agak telat. Namun, sang guru IPS datang dengan tepat. Presentasi lalu, dibahas lagi oleh guru IPS ini. Aku satu kelompok dengan Rainer, dan satu pemikiran yang sama dengan Rainer 'cepat istirahat'.

Bel jam kedua berbunyi. Dari balik pintu muncullah Rivaille. Rupanya dia telat. Wajahnya yang manis walaupun sebenarnya bermuka datar membuatku ingin tetap di kelas.

"Kenapa datangnya telat!?" sang guru mulai menunjukkan taringnya. "Maaf, bu. Bisnya telat" jawab Rivailledengan wajah datar atau lebih tepatnya wajah yang mengajak berkelahi. "Ya-yasudah, cepat duduk!" sang guru memerintah Rivaille. Ia pergi menuju kursinya yang berada di belakang.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum. Wajahnya yag sangat tenang walau sedang dilanda masalah serta dia begitu baik di saat dia termandikan langit sore. Dan tidak lupa, gaya berjalannya ala bangsawan Inggris serta tinggi di bawah rata-rata yang sangat lucu.

Satu jam pelajaran IPS aku lewatkan hanya melihat wajah Rivaille. Aku senang dapat menyukainya. Bel jam ketiga berbunyi. Rivaille terlihat sangat panik di saat ini. Ia terlihat mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Hampir setengah jam pelajaran, sang guru tidak masuk kelas. Dan di saat ketua kelas mengumumkan bahwa guru IPA yang tidak datang.

"Sia-sia ngerjain nih PR, jadinya!" Rainer mulai kesal. "Jean, PR-nya dikumpulin aja gimana?" aku mengusulkan ide yang langsung disetujui oleh Jean.

"Hei, PR-nya dikumpulin di majeku!" Jean berteriak untuk mengumumkan usulanku. Semua orang mulai mengumpulkan PR termasuk aku. Rivaille sangat panik saat usulanku diumukan. Sepertinya ia tidak membawa buku. '_tidak biasanya, ia tidak membawa buku'_

'_Dan lagi kenapa aku bodoh banget, udah tau Rivaille gak bawa buku tapi kok malah ngusulin ide laknat itu!'_

"Jean, jangan dikumpulin dulu. Banyak yang belum!" aku meminta

"Kau yang ngusulin tapi kau yang ngebatalin. Yang bener, dong!"

"Maaf, sekali aja Jean. Kau nggak liat mereka pada pasrah saat ngumpulin PR"

"NGGAK! Tetep dikumpulin!" Jean membantah

"Huuh!"

Aku kembali melihat belakangku. Bodohnya aku, seharusnya dari tadi menyadarinya, kalau Rivaille nggak bawa buku.

"Rai, Berth, Ar, gimana nih!? Rivaille nggak bawa buku, dan yang ngusulin ide buat ngumpulin PR itu aku!"

"Tau', aku bukan emaknya!"Armin berpendapat "Kamvret!"

"Bukan urusanku!" Bertholt menjawabnya dengan tak acuh "Double Kamvret!"

"Siapa kau?" ini bahkan lebih gila. Dasar Rainer, dan inilah-triple Kamvertnya-

"Oi, bukan waktu bermain! Gimana ini?!" aku mulai panik

"Biarin, aja mungkin nanti juga gak di kumpulin ama Jean!" Rainer mulai menuju jalan yang lurus.

Aku sedikit lega dengan perkataan Rainer. Dan, memang benar, Jean nggak jadi mengumpulkan Tugas ke guru -bersyukur kepada sang kuasa-.

Jam yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu. Saatnya Seni Budaya. Rainer, Aku dan Bertholt paling bersemangat dari anak yang lain. Armin yang melihat kami hanya mengelus dadanya.

Waktu untuk menggambar sketsa lukisan di mulai. Satu persatu temanku mendatangiku dan Rainer untuk meminta bantuan dalam hal menggambar. "Rai, dapet job banyak" bisikku pada Rainer.

Tiba-tiba Rainer menyodorkan semua '_job' _yang ia dapatkan kepadaku. "Oi, oi, oi, apa-apaan ini?". "Kau yang nggambar semuanya!" jawab Rainer.

"Haaa? Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Ya! Aku mau nerusin sketsa dulu"

"Lakukan pekerjaanmu dong Rainer!"

Rainer menatapku dengan wajah anjing yang siap menyantap mangsanya, serta dark aura yang mengelilinginya.

"Ya, ya, ya, akan aku kerjakan. Tapi, hentikan tatapan itu. Nanti Christa benci, lho!"

Blush! Keluar dari wajah Rainer, tanpa bicara banyak ia kembali menuju kursinya. Dan melanjutkan gambaranya.

Aku mengerjakan semua '_job' _untukku dan Rainer. _' Serasa jongos kelas, kasihan sekali diriku'. _Tinggal 3 gambaran yang belum terelesaikan. Dan bel jam pertama dari Seni Budaya sudah berbunyi. _'Hiiiaaa, jangan bel dulu!'. _

"Eren, tolong gambarin ini dong!" seseorang datang dengan nada datar "Ri-Rivaille!"

Angin yang menerpa rambutnya dengan elok –Angin AC- membuatku hampir _noseblood _. Tiga gambaran yang belum kuselesaikan, langsung kulempar ke Rainer dan mengambil buku gambar Rivaille untukku kerjakan.

"Eren, apa-apan ini?" Rainer mulai mncubit perutku

Aku mengahadapnya dengan tatapan Harimau buas yang siap menyantapnya, serta tidak lupakutambahkan sedikit dark aura yang perlu waktu lama, wajah Rainer menjadi madesu. _'Balas Dendam, Rai!'._

Aku meneruskan gambaran Rivaille yang belum selesai. Rivaille menatapku dengan tatapan kagum. Ia mulai terkejut- tapi tatapannya masih sama seperti ini (-_-)- melihat kecepatan menggambarku.

Aku memberikannya gambar miliknya."Kau hebat Eren!" Rivaille melihat gambar miliknya dengan mata datar . Rivaille kembali ke mejanya dan meneruskan gambaran yang kurang.

Dari arah belakang, Rainer kembali mencubit perutku. "Aduh, Woi sakit tau'!"

"Ciee, yang baru aja di deketin!" Rainer mulai menunjukkan wajah mnggodanya.

"Ir i?" aku menaikka sedikit alis kananku. "EREEN, TENTU AJA!"

"Kalo, Christa minta di gambarin, kau aja yang nggambarin!"

"Emang Christa mau?" tanya Rainer "Tentu aja, _Armor_"

"Woi, aku bukan _Armor!_ dasar _Rogue_" Rainer mulai kesal "Aku bukan _Rogue_!"

"Ada apa _Armor _ama_ Rogue_?" Bertholt mulai menyambung. "MATI!" jawabku yang bersamaan dengan Rainer.

15 menit sebelum pulang. Dan, tetap jam kosong. Seseorang dari arah selatan, yang merupakan teman sebangukuku di kelas 2 yaitu Hanji, mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei, ternyata Rivaille itu sudah punya pacar dan bertahan 4 tahun, lho!" Hanji mulai berteriak

Jiwaku seperti hancur, saat mendengar perkataan itu.

"Haah? Rivaille punya pacar!? Sawney apa Bean?" tanya Ymir gila yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa

"Bukan anak angkatku!" jawab Hanji kesal

Perkataan Hanji membuatku tidak ingin melihat Rivaille untuk beberapa waktu.

"Namanya?" Christa mulai bertanya

"Petra!" Rivaille menjawab dengan kencang - JLEB! -

Seluruh temanku bersorak-sorai, kecuali aku. Wajah tersenyum hanya bisa kuperlihatkan, namun hatiku sudah menangis.

Jean dan Armin melihatku, mereka terkejut. "Eren, kenapa menangis?" Armin panik. "Hah? Apa? Ini hanya kelilipan!" jawabku. "Kau sakit!?" tanya Jean. "Jean, jangan menghadapku sebentar bisa, kan?" aku mulai meminta. Jean menuruti kata-kataku agar Armin tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

"Eren, kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya kelilipan"

"Tidak ada debu dan angin, bagaimana kau bisa kelilipan?"

"Ku bilang aku kelilipan bantal Sawney!" jawabku ngaco

"Eh?!"

Bel pulang berbunyi. "Eren, aku, Rainer dan Bertholt ingin ke museum sebentar, mau ikut?" tanya Armin. "Nggak, maaf Ar". "Nggak pa-pa!". Armin dan kedua temanku mulai meninggalkanku. Aku sendirian.

Ku keluarkan semua emosiku. Aku menangis. _'Rivaille, punya pacar?! Jangan bercanda! Dia tidak punya hubungan baik sama perempuan! Dia tidak mungkin punya pacar!'. _Aku tidak terima dengan kenyataan. Hatiku sakit, sangat sakit, bahkan lebih sakit dari penyakit hati yang sebenarnya. "Perasaan tidak mungkin bisa dibohongi, Aku memang menyukainya bukan mengaguminya!" Aku berteriak.

Dari balik pintu, Rivaille muncul. Dia melihatku. Wajahku memerah karena malu dan kesal.

"Eren, kenapa masih disini?"

"Latihan Drama!"

"Tapi, kenapa sendirian?"

"Pergilah, atau aku yang pergi!" aku mulai marah

"Eren, kau kenapa!. Apa kau dikecawakan pacarmu" Rivaille mendekat

'_**PACAR?**__ Yang benar kau Rivaille'_

"Bukan!"

"Lalu, apa?" Rivaille berada di sampingku

Aku beranjak dari kursiku. Dan pergi melewati Rivaille. Namun, Rivaille menahan lengan kiriku.

"Jangan Pergi"

"Lepasakan!"

"Kenap-kau menangis!" Rivaille melihat air mataku dan mulai mengusapnya

"Jangan sok baik!" aku menangkis tangan Rivaille. "Eren!"

"Bodoh, Dasar Rivaille Bodoh" aku pergi meninggalkan Rivaille di dalan kelas.

Aku keluar kelas dengan wajah merah. Sekolah sangat sepi. Para guru sudah kembali ketempat mererka tinggal. Aku tidak peduli.

BRUAAK!  
Aku menambrak seseorang. Kulihat wajahnya, dan dia Jean.

"Eren, kau belum pulang?"

"Ketua! Kenapa masih disini?!"

"Kenapa memanggilku Ketua! Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya lembut

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Namun, Jean masih dapat melihat air mataku.

"Kenapa menangis!?" Jean menyeka air mataku

"Ketua, tidak ada urusanya dengan semua ini!" aku menjauh darinya

"Tentu ada. Karena aku ketua kelasmu!"jawab Jean "Ah!?"

"Maaf, aku ingin pulang!"

"Eren, kau sakit?" Jean mulai memegang kepalaku

"Iya, bisa kau izinkan aku besok? Aku tidak akan masuk karena sakit!?" aku pergi meninggalkan Jean.

Di perjalanan hingga tiba dirumah aku masih menahan tangisku.

Pagi menyelimuti hariku. Kepakan kupu-kupu menemaniku dalam tidur sengsaraku. Kantong mata besar serta wajah yang sanagt pucat melukis di mukaku. Aku tidak masuk hari ini, karena 'benar-benar' sakit.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.30. Ibuki dan ayahku, mereka tidak berada di rumah karena tugas yang diberikan kepada mereka. Aku sendirian. Itu lebih baik daripada melihat wajah Rivaille.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Seseorang bertamu kerumahku. Aku membuka pintunya. Sedikit perasaan senang dan kecewa saat membuka pintu tersebut, karena melihat wajah Rivaille dan seorang perempuan.

"Rivaille, dan siapa ini?"

"Ah, ini Petra pacarku!" (JLEB!)

"Oh, ayo masuk!" aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Aku membuat teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin pulang. Tapi, saat ketemu Petra di jalan, aku ingin mengajaknya menjengukmu"

'_Hanya untuk Petra, ya!'_

"Eren, kan?" tanya Petra dengan wajah lugu yang membuatku muak "Iya!"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya "Baik!"

"Eren, ini ada oleh-oleh!" Rivaille memberikan sebuah bingkisan "Makasih!"

Rivaille dan Petra terlihat sangat menikmati kencan mereka dirumahku. Mereka menunjukkan kemesraannya di depanku, -bagaikan obat nyamuk-. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Bukan, kesalahan Petra jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Rivaille.

"Eren, Rivaille saat di kelas bagaimana?" tanya Petra "Sangat baik pada semua orang!"

"Baguslah, kau tau dia dulu sangat kejam, kan!" Petra tersenyum "Ya!"

"Ternyata kau mengabulkan permintaaku, Rivaille!" Petra melihat Rivaille. Dan, Rivaille membalasnya dengan senyuman.

'_Ternyata sifat baik itu hanya suruhan Petra, aku tidak butuh'_

"Eren, kemarin lusa Rivaille pergi ke kelas karna aku melihat seorang perempuan sendirian, jadi aku suruh dia menemaninya!" Petra mulai sedikit bangga "Petra jangan katakan itu"

'_Kemarin lusa?Bukannya itu! Jadi, Rivaille datang bukan karena kemauannya melainkan disuruh Petra, ya'_

"Dan, lagi kemarin, dia langsung pergi ke kelasnya lagi saat aku mendengar suara orang berteriak dari kelasnya! Jadi, aku menyuruhnya menenangkanya!"

'_Apa! Memangnya aku kesurupan! Jangan bercanda! Kenapa Rivaille kau jadikan Anjing peliharaanmu!'_

Aku sudah tidak dapat merima perkataan Petra. Aku benar-benar membencinya bukan karena cemburu, tapi dia menjadikan Rivaille sebagai budaknya.

"Petra, bisa kau pergi sekarang!"

"Eren! Apa kau kurang enak badan?"

"Iya! Jadi, Cepat Pergi!" bentakku sembari mengusir Rivaille dan Petra

Mereka berdua telah keluar dari rumahku. Aku kembali sendirian, ini lebih baik daripada tadi.

Aku berjalan ke kamarku. Kubuka pintu kamarku. Kuhidupkan semua lampu yang ada dirumahku.

'_Dasar Rivaille Bodoh, seharusnya dia tidak pacaran dengannya!'_

'_Aku lebih memilih, sifat kejamnya daripada sifat baiknya'_

Aku menangis akan kenyataan yang telah kuketahui. Aku tidak terima, aku ingin menolongnya. Tapi bagaimana?. Rivaille terlihat senang bersamanya._ 'Aku tidak boleh egois, seharusnya, aku mendukung mereka berdua'. _

Aku tersenyum paksa, berpikir untuk mendukungnya_. 'Tapi, jika aku sangat menyukainya, seharusnya aku mendukungnya, kan!'_.

"Iya benar, Aku harus mendukungnya!" aku mulai menerima walaupun sangat pedih.

Aku mencoba tidur di kasurku, namun itu sia-sia. Air mataku perlahan mulai keluar. _'Apa ini?'._Perasaan memberontak mulai keluar. Tubuhku terasa aneh.

"Kenapa tubuhku tidak mau mengikuti pikiranku?"

Aku telah memilihnya. Aku tidak mau, berkhianat dengan pilihanku. Aku harus 'MENDUKUNGNYA'** . **Aku menutup mataku dan pergi tidur.

Hampir empat hari aku tidak masuk sekolah, karena sakitku belum sembuh. Dan, disaat aku menuju kelasku. Tiga temanku, terlihat berRivaillek. Perasaan jijik saat melihat mereka akhirnya muncul. Dan, belpun berbunyi.

"Ar, ada PR, nggak?" tanyaku

"Ada! Halamannya tanya Berholt, yang lagi nyalin punyaku" Armin menjawab sembari melihat laptopnya

"Halaman 134!" jawab Bertholt

"Ber, udah selesai?" tanyaku

"Masih nyalin!" jawab Bertholt

"Ber, kalu udah pinjem! Jika kau pinjami akan kurestui kau dan Annie" Rainer menatap Bertholt dengan wajah menggoda. "Ya!" Bertholt mengiyakan terpaksa.

Tetap tidak berubah, kelakuan bodoh mereka. '_jika mereka tidak berubah, apa Rivaille masih tetap seperti dulu?'. _Aku melihat kearah Rivaille, ia tampak kesal, wajahnya kembali seperti dulu. _'Apa yang terjadi!'. _

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Aku pulang bersama, tiga temanku.

"Gawat, bukuku ketinggalan!" aku menyadari bahwa bukuku masih ketinggalan

"Kita gak mau nunggu! Udah sore soalnya!" jawab Armin

"Kalian duluan aja!" aku berlari menuju kelasku.

Aku membuka pintu kelasku. Disana, terlihat Rivaille yang masih terduduk di kursinya denga wajah marah.

"Ri-Rivaille, kenapa masih disini?"

"Eren, kau yang ngapain kesini?"

"Aku hanya mau ambil buku!" aku menuju kursiku untuk mengambil bukuku.

"Pulangl~~kau masih bisa disini?" dia meminta kepadaku

"I-ya, memang kenapa?" aku tergagap karena pandangannya

"Duduklah di depanku!" Rivaille memerintahku, dan aku kerjakan dengan cepat.

"Eren, bisa dengarkan ceritaku?" Rivaille mencoba memintaku dengan wajah lembutnya"Kalau mau curhat, bilang aja!"

"Petra, kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia menjauhiku, ya?" tanyanya kepadaku dengan wajah polosnya.

'_Seharusnya aku pergi saja'_

"Mu-mungkin, dia sedang kesal!"

"Hmm, Eren kau tahu hadiah apa yang bisa membuat hati perempuan kembali seperti semula!"

"Kapan ultahnya?" aku bertanya kepada Rivaille "Besok lusa!"

"Ha! Mendadak sekali! Tunggu dulu, besok lusa bukannya hari ulang tahunku juga!"

"Serius! Gimana kalau di rayakan sama-sama!"

"Nggak!nggak!nggak! besok lusa adalah hari spesialmu, aku tak mau mengganggu!"

"Eh! Kau baik sekali! Terima Kasih, Eren!" wajahku memerah, pertama kalinya Rivaille mengatakan terima kasih padaku.

"Kau mau mengantarku mencari hadiah?" ajaknya "Sungguh!?" mataku berbinar menginginkannya

"Ya! Karena disini yang kukenal dekat hanya kau, jadi tolong temani aku besok, ya!" Rivaille memohon kepadaku.

"Hanji! Hanji, kanapa tidak ajak Hanji?" tanyaku

"Dia pasti langsung menolak. Karna jika ada waktu luang pasti dia merawat Sawney dan Bean!"

'_Terima Kasih, Tuhan!'_

"Besok Minggu, kan!?Pukul 10, aku tunggu di depan halte gimana?"

"Janji, ya!" Rivaille menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

Aku membalas jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingku. "Iya!"

"Dan jangan bilang sama Mikasa! Nanti kau malah tidak boleh!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Mikasa?"

"Dia, kan Pacarmu!"

"Ha!? Jadi selama ini kau mengira Mikasa itu pacarku!"

"Ya, benar kan!?"

"Mikasa, hanya saudaraku. Tidak lebih dari itu!"

"Lalu, kenapa dia selalu mengeluarka aura gelap saat ada gadis atau aku yang mendekatimu?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi, soal itu aku juga tidak tahu!"

Angin musim dingin berhembus begitu kencang. Aku lupa membawa jaketku.

"Dingin!"

"Nih!" Rivaille memberikan sweter putih yang ia bawa.

"Kau gimana?"

"Aku bawa dua, ayo pulang!" ajaknya "Ya!"

Pukul 10 tepat kami telah berangkat mencari hadiah untuk Petra. Aku merasa senang dan sedih saat bersama Rivaille saat ini.

"Maaf, bisa kukembalikan besok swetermu!"

"Kau bisa mengembalikanya, kapan saja!"

Aku tersenyum lembut, melihat tatapan baiknya yang mulai kembali. _'Tuhan jika ini hari terakhirku bersama Rivaille, aku sangat bersyukur!'._

Kami berjalan menuju mall yang jaraknya hanya 2 meter dari halte. Kami memasukinya. _'Aku tidak ingin hari ini berakhir!'. _

Kami memasuki sebuah toko aksesoris. Di sana banyak sekali, hal yang bersangkutan dengan _couple_.

Rivaille terlihat tertarik dengan benda yang berada di ujung toko. Kalung yang memiliki liontin berbentuk cincin dan berawarna perak. Kalung yang selama ini ingin kumiliki bersama Rivaille.

Rivaille mengambil kalung itu. Ia menuju kasir untuk membayarnya.

"Kau mau beli kalung itu, kan? Tapi kenapa cuma satu? Itukan kalung _couple_!"

"Aku sudah punya kalung ini satu! Jadi tinggal beli satu lagi!" Rivaille membayar kalung itu.

Kami keluar dari toko. Dan disebrang toko, adalah toko boneka. Rivaille menarikku menuju toko tersebut dan memasukinnya.

"Eh!? Mau beli lagi!?"

"Hanya satu yang ingin ku beli!" aku melihat Rivaille kebingunga mencari boneka

Rivaille tampak memegang boneka kucing putih. Aku mengikutinya hingga menuju kasir. Ia membayarnya dan meminta dibungkus menggunakan pita merah.

"Eren, habis ini ayo ketaman bermain, masih ada dua jam sebelum kita pulang!"

"Ha? Seberapa besar sih semangatmu!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu kecil!" Rivaille menarikku keluar toko

Tidak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.00 sore. "Sudah malam, kau masih boleh keluar?" tanyanya "Iya!"

Kami menghabiskan sisa waktu kami di taman bermain. Menaiki wahana menyeramkan hingga wahana yang bisa dibilang sedikit romantis. _'Walaupun sebenarnya kami ini Laki-laki, tapi kenapa naik wahana Romantis!?'_

"Eren, mau kesana?" Rivaille menunjuk rumah hantu

"Ri-Rivaille kau mau kesa-kesana, ya?" tanyaku ketakutan "Kau takut, kan!" godanya

"Ti-tidak!" Rivaille menunjukkan mata tajamnya "Buktikan!"

"MAAF! Aku hanya bisa masuk kalau di izinkan oleh ibuku!" jawabku

"Buahahahahaha! Kau-haha- lucu sekali! Padahal kau laki-laki kenapa harus minta izin ke ibumu!" Rivaille tertawa, wajahku memerah seketika. Pertama kali aku melihat Rivaille sesenang ini. Dan Pertama kali, aku melihat Rivaille tersenyum

"Bagaiman kalau naik bianglala!" usulku "Baiklah!" Rivaille menarikku menuju bianglala

Kami menaiki bianglala berdua. Pemandangan kotaku yang sangat indah terlihat jelas di tempatku sekarang. _'Setelah ini, apa akan selesai?'. _

Aku merasa jika Rivaille terus memandangku. Aku mencoba melihat kearahnya. Wajahnya yang sangat tenang serta wajah _chibi_nya di bawah sinar bulan – masih di dalam bianglala-, membuatku ingin memeluknya.

Rivaille mengeluarkan bingkisan kecil. "Selamat Ulang Tahun!" ia menyerahkan kado untukku. Aku terharu dengannya, air mata mulai berlinang dari kedua bola mataku "Terima Kasih!"

"Eren, Apa kau tidak suka merayakannya bersamaku?"

"Tidak, ah! maksudku aku senang sekali! Bahkan sangat sengat senang!"

"Kalau begitu bukalah, bocah! Laki-laki tidak ada yang menangis!"

Aku membuka kado dari Rivaille. Sebuah kalung berliontin cincin, yang sangat ingin kumiliki dan kuberikan pada Rivaille, sekarang berada ditanganku. "Rivaille, Terima Kasih!" air mataku semakin deras.

Rivaille menghapus air mataku "Jangan menagis Eren!"

"Andaikan, ini hari tarakhirku di bumi aku sangat bahagia, benar-benar bahagia!"

"Kau mau mati?" tanya Rivaille terkejut "Tidaklah!" teriakku

"Rivaille bisa kaudengarkan laguku?" tanyaku "Ya"

_Aku mulai menyanyikan melody yang tidak ada habisnyaAku menyukainya, tapi sedikit menyedihkan_

_Aku menyanyikanya terlalu lama dan itu membuatku membencinya_

_Walaupun aku berdiri disampingmu, cintaku_

_Life on the Planet~_

_Cara kita melihat dunia, tidak akan pernah sama_

_Ataupun hati kita, masa depan kita, dan senyuman kita_

_Akan seperti apa cintaku?_

_Hooo so will I be lover? So will I be Lover_

_You know what you wanna be! Kau tahu itu_

_I can't belive you! Tonight you sing what I want tonight_

_Walaupun di beberapa malam, hidup dan mati membuatku bergetar_

Aku menyelesaikan nyanyainku, Rivaille kagum padaku. "Indah". Sinar Bulan yang sangat indah membuatnya bagaikan malaikat kecil turun dari surga.

"Satu hal! Yang ingin kusampaikan padamu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau bisa menunggu besok, kan?"

"Ya!"

Pukul 20.00, Rivaille telah mengantarku hingga depan ruamahku. Walaupun ini bukan 'kencan', aku sangat bahagia bisa bersamanya satu hari penuh. "Eren, besok mau menemaniku ke sekolah Petra!" seketika pandanganku kosong menatapnya, aku lupa jika seharian ini, hanya untuk Petra, "Eren?" ia membangunkan lamunanku"I-I-ya"

"Makasih untuk harinya. Maaf, besok aku tidak bisa mengartarmu pulang setelah menemaniku!"

"Tidak apa-apa!"wajahku lesu saat mendengarnya

"Bye, Eren!" Rivaille pergi meninggalkan rumahku.

Aku melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Hari yang menyenangkan. _'Aku harap hari ini tidak akan selesai'. _

Air mata meluncur perlahan dari mataku. "Apa? Kenapa air mata ini?". Aku memegang kedua pundakku dan langsung jatuh terduduk. "Kenapa dia menggunakan kata 'Bye". Air mataku semakin deras. _'Ini salah, dia tidak pernah mengatakan bye, kenapa dia berbeda dari sebelumnya'. _Aku merasakan kejanggalan, bukan pada diri Rivaille, tapi pada diriku. Aku tidak ingin ini jadi yang terakhir.

Pukul 16.00 sore, setelah pulang sekolah. Aku dan Rivaille, pergi ke SMP Ral, atau sekolah Petra. Aku mengenakan sweter putih yang dipinjamkan serta kalung yang diberikan Rivaille, dan sepertinya Rivaille tidak menyadarinya. Kami menunggu Petra di sebrang jalan yang cukup ramai.

"Rivaille sudah lama aku ingin menyampaikan ini!"

"Yang kemarin!? Apa itu katakan saja?" tanyanya datar

"Setelah mengatak ini! Jangan berpikiran buruk padaku, kumohon!" aku meminta "Ya! Cepat katakan!"

"Aku-aku sangat Mencitaimu!" aku mulai berteriak "Eh? Eren!"

"Menjijikkan bukan. Aku menyukai sesama jenis, sungguh bodoh. Dan, sudah kuduga kau pasti akan menolakku dengan perasaan jijik!"

"Eren!~"

Aku melihat Petra keluar gerbang sekolahnya sendirian.

"Petra!" Aku memanggil namanya.

"Petra, Selamat Ulang tahun!" teriak Rivaille dari sebrang Petra dan tidak lupa mengangkat kadonya.

'_Tunggu, Kenapa tidak romantis, ya?'_

"Rivaille! Eren!" teriak Petra dari kejauhan.

Wajah Petra sedikit senang saat melihat sebuah kado yang dipegang Rivaille. "Kami akan kesana!" teriakku "Aku yang akan ke kalian!" Petra berteriak sembari keluar trotoar.

Petra berlaru saat di penyebrangan. Ia tidak menghiraukan lampu yang menyala. Ia terlihat sangat senang, _'mungkin ini akhir kisah ku dan Rivaille'. _Aku meneteskan air mata bahagia melihat mereka berdua dapat bersama. _'Petra, dialah yang terbaik untuk Rivaille!'._

"Aku senang" bisikku pelan "Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Rivaille menghadapku dengan kebingungan akan ucapanku. Aku berkata dengan senyum yang cukup membuat _eyes smile_ku keluar "Tidak, ada apa-apa".

Walaupun perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi aku sangat senang bisa memiliki kenangan yang sangat indah bersama Rivaille. Melihatnya senang itu sudah cukup untukku, inilah KEBAHAGIANKU.

Perhatian kami dari Petra sedikit teralihkan. Tanpa sadar, lampu menyala hijau saat Petra sedang menyebrang. Sebuah truck berada di dekatnya. Sontak kami yang berad di dekatnya kaget."PETRAAA, AWAAAAAAAAAAS!" Rivaille berteriak untuk memperingatkan. Namun, sudah terlambat.

DUAAAK!CIIIIIIIITTTTT! BRUUK!

Gadis bernama Petra, telah berada di sebrang jalan dengan keadaan _shock_. Rivaille mendekati tubuh yang sudah sekarat ditengah jalan. Ia mengakat kepala tubuh tersebut di pangkuanya.

"EREEEEN, BERTHANLAH!" teriakan Rivaille membuat Petra terbangun dari shocknya dan menuju kearah Rivaille.

"Eren, aku akan memanggil ambulan. Bertahanlah" sahut Petra sembari berada di sisi Rivaille

Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisi aku ingin mengatakan kata terakhirku. "Berbahagialah!"

Darah mengalir dari kepalaku. Sweter yang kukenakan bagaikan kanvas yang di siram warna merah darah. Kalung yang diberikan Rivaille kini terendam oleh darahku. "Eren, Jangan Pergi!" Aku menatap Rivaille yang mengeluarkan air matannya.

"Untuk permintaan tera-" kalimatku terpotong oleh Rivaille "Kau belum boleh mati! Aku juga mencitaimu, bodoh! Sudah sangat lama, sebelum aku bertemu Petra!" Rivaille menatapku dengan wajah paniknya. "Rivaille!" aku terkejut, perasaanku selama ini bukan bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku sangat senang. _'Ah! Seandainya aku bisa melihatnya lebih lama lagi!'_

"Ap-a kau perca-ya renkar-nasi?" aku tersenyum melihatnya "Ya!" jawabnya mengelus tangaku dengan pipinya

"Ma-ka -uhuk- kita akan bertemu di masa dep-an -uhuk" Darah keluar dari mulutku. "Eren! Ambulan akan datang!" Rivaille mulai panik, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. '_Rivaille, kau sudah membuatku cukup bahagia! Tapi, kanapa kau menangis?'_

"Kumohon, te-ruslah ba-hagia! Dan ja-ngan mena-ngis!" aku menyeka air matanya, ia memegang tangaku. "Te-rima kas-ih!" darah semakin deras keluar dari tubuhku. Jantungku sakit, _'Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi bersama Rivaille! Tapi, kenapa sudah terlambat?'. _

"Ma-af, ya aku tid-ak bi-sa hi-dup ber-samamu la-gi. Ma-af, Ri-vaille!" aku tersenyum dan melihat Rivaille dengan tatapan kosong"Bye-Bye, Ri-vaille" mataku kehilangan cahayanya serta menitihkan air mata kebahagiaan. "EREEEN, KAU BELUM BOLEH MATI! EREEEN BANGUN!" aku masih bisa mendengar suara Rivaille. Namun, sarafkan tidak dapat bergerak lagi..

Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar jantungku berdetak, tangaku yang di pegang Rivaille jatuh. Hanya suara Rivaille yang memanggil namaku yang dapat kudengar. Walaupun tidak dapat kurasakan tapi aku tahu Rivaille memegang tanganku .

Aku menutup mataku untuk selamanya. Kematian telah menjemputku. Aku mati dengan bahagia. Ini semua berkat Rivaille. Terima Kasih Rivaille.

**~END~**

**Ini panpik pertama maaf jika nggak pro minna. Maaf jika gejenya kelewatan.**

**Mohon di review...**

21


End file.
